1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to security devices and, more particularly, to security devices used to prevent viewing of the inputting or outputting of private information from a device by people positioned behind or adjacent to the user of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of pay telephones and bank automatic teller machines (ATMs) are required to input private information into the machine using a touch pad or keypad, hereinafter referred to as a keypad. Often, inputted or outputted private information is displayed on the machine's monitor or viewing screen. In order to prevent other people positioned behind or adjacent to the user from viewing the keypad or viewing screen, the user must position his body or hand over the keypad or viewing screen. In some instances, using his body or hand to block the view of others in this manner may be difficult or socially awkward for the user.